


[Podfic] Cats are Weird

by einzwitterion



Category: Captain Marvel (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel)
Genre: Banter, Bechdel Test Pass, Captain Marvel 14 Spoilers, Cats, Gen, Healing, Hunting, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Roomates, Yon-Rogg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 13:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1690307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einzwitterion/pseuds/einzwitterion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of Frea_O's <i>Cats are Weird</i>.<br/><i>(Spoilers up to Captain Marvel #14)</i><br/>After Carol’s battle with Yon-Rogg, Chewie has a few concerns about her human’s ability to fight and takes matters into her own paws, much to the bafflement of Captain Marvel and Spider-Woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Cats are Weird

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cats Are Weird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/927682) by [Frea_O](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O/pseuds/Frea_O). 



> Thank you to Frea_O for writing this wonderful story, which has brought me much enjoyment in many re-reads. This story was recorded with permission under her blanket [transformative works policy.](http://castleinanity.blogspot.com/p/transformative-works-policy.html) I found the photo online but the bookmark I saved no longer exists. But there are lots of weird cat pictures on the internet.
> 
> Also I highly recommend fostering cats if you want to have one but can't promise that you can keep one for years and years (as long as you are ok with giving it up when it gets adopted). The group that I foster for pays for food, litter, and the vet.

| 

#  Streaming Audio

Available in-browser at the MP3 download link.


#  Downloads

  * [MP3](https://app.box.com/s/wqj6zny4bhdqly5nn2l6) | **Size:** 20.6 MB | **Duration:** 30:00
  * [Podbook](https://app.box.com/s/z3klkcq2obj2fvn346fl) | **Size:** 32.9 MB | **Duration:** 30:00

  
---|---


End file.
